Sjabloon:Don't Damn Me (Guns N Roses, 1991)
Don't damn me When I speak a piece of my mind 'Cause silence isn't golden When I'm holding it inside 'Cause I've been where I have been An I've seen what I have seen I put the pen to the paper 'Cause it's all a part of me Be it a song or casual conversation To hold my tongue speaks Of quiet reservations Your words once heard They can place you in a faction My words may disturb But at least there's a reaction Sometimes I wanna kill Sometimes I wanna die Sometimes I wanna destroy Sometimes I wanna cry Sometimes I could get even Sometimes I could give up Sometimes I could give Sometimes I never give a fuck It's only for a while I hope you understand I never wanted this to happen Didn't want to be a man So I hid inside my world I took what I could find I cried when I was lonely I fell down when I was blind But don't damn me When I speak a piece of my mind 'Cause silence isn't golden When I'm holding it inside 'Cause I've been where I have been An I've seen what I have seen I put the pen to the paper 'Cause it's all a part of me How can I ever satisfy you An how can I ever make you see That deep inside we're all somebody An it don't matter who you wanna be But now I gotta smile I hope you comprehend For this man can say it happened 'Cause this child has been condemned So I stepped into your world I kicked you in the mind An I'm the only witness To the nature of my crime But look at what we've done To the innocent and young Whoa listen to who's talking 'Cause we're not the only ones The trash collected by the eyes And dumped into the brain Said it tears into our conscious thoughts You tell me who's to blame I know you don't wanna hear me cryin' An I know you don't wanna hear me deny That your satisfaction lies in your ILLUSIONS But your delusions are yours and not mine We take for granted we know the whole story We judge a book by its cover And read what we want Between selected lines Don't hail me An don't idolize the ink Or I've failed in my intentions Can you find the missing link Your only validation is living your own life Vicarious existence is a fucking waste of time So I send this song to the offended I said what I meant and I've never pretended As so many others do intending just to please If I damned your point of view Could you turn the other cheek But don't damn me When I speak a piece of my mind 'Cause silence isn't golden When I'm holding it inside 'Cause I've been where I have been An I've seen what I have seen I put the pen to the paper 'Cause it's all a part of me Don't damn me I said don't damn me I said don't hail me Don't damn me